


【授权翻译】生活公约

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: “他会把这写进公约的。”在掠夺者分道扬镳之前，月亮脸，大脚板，尖头叉子和虫尾巴住在同一间公寓。公寓有公约。公约如下。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Map of the Problematique (D.M.L.E. Evidentiary File 142-3b.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76390) by [SullenSiren (lorax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorax/pseuds/SullenSiren). 



> 这篇其实贴吧有太太翻过（传送门：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2986404617?pn=1&traceid=），我的原则本来是不做重复建设，但她没有翻完，而且我实在是太太太太太喜欢SullenSiren了。这一篇恐怕是我这么多年以来最喜欢的犬狼，我的白月光、朱砂痣，我最爱里的最爱。无论何时翻出来看都能让我浑身颤抖、热泪盈眶。我怀着朝圣的心情把它翻出来，小心翼翼地和大家分享。希望你们喜欢。
> 
> 标题来自当年推文的太太@ cobaltmoony，原翻译太太沿用了这个翻译，那我也借鉴一下了。另，前三段有参考原译文，在此表示感谢。公约一共18条，配合图片8张。我会每天更两张。
> 
> P.S. 如果有人能教我如何嵌字的话，我可以把图片也翻译出来。

> 你会撕碎某人的心
> 
> 我想知道你的结局
> 
> 我有种感觉 我们在淡去
> 
> 我不知道人们还可以淡去
> 
> 还可以淡去得如此之快
> 
> 我想给你看我的内心
> 
> 但你知道我那部分已经死去
> 
> 就这样 淡去 它们淡去得如此之快
> 
> 也许还剩足够的爱修复
> 
> 但它就在这里 盘桓不去
> 
> ——瑞安·亚当斯，《夕阳亦西下》

**1\. 公约诞生于那天下午**

“炉子在那边，冰箱是麻瓜的，但没电，所以制冷靠魔咒，不过也能用，”西里斯说着拉开冰箱门，里面的架子上空无一物，只有半盒饼干、两瓶火焰威士忌和一些芥末。

然而，莱姆斯却没能注意到冰箱里有什么——或者没有什么。“西里斯——”

“我有台电视，但只在周三他妈凌晨两点有信号，而且那时候也只有西班牙语。”西里斯继续说，晃荡到另一个柜台。

莱姆斯打定主意盯着天花板。“你——”

“我在窗户上施了混淆咒，所以邻居们不会注意到猫头鹰，《预言家日报》每天送到。两个街区外好像就有图书馆。”西里斯说完，从身后的橱柜里拿下一罐可疑的玉米罐头。“隆巴顿说他有个沙发等会送过来，波特反正有一个多余的床垫……”

“好，西里斯，”莱姆斯有意顿了一下，眼睛依然望着天花板。“你知道你没穿内裤吗？”

西里斯笑了，笑容舒展而得意。莱姆斯可以从炉子上方锃亮的金属罩上看见他的倒影。“不用住宿舍第二大好处，就是可以裸奔，月亮脸。”

莱姆斯张嘴刚想问第一大好处是什么，就听见幻影显形标志性的爆响。他回头，刚好看见淋成落汤鸡的詹姆一头冲进门，他的眼镜镜片上起了雾。“我拿了外—— **操！你他妈裤子呢？** ”

莱姆斯对他的音量抽了抽眼角。“我刚刚也这么说，”他温和地说。莱姆斯转身，拾起他乏善可陈的行李，走向后面那间即将属于他的卧室。他听着詹姆对暴露狂行为的激烈抗议，说莉莉可能马上就会过来，他不想让她遭此一劫。莱姆斯倒觉得莉莉可能没詹姆这么大反应。当了那么多年的格兰芬多级长，她早就对西里斯的裸体见怪不怪。

公寓昏暗蒙尘，无甚装修，空气里隐隐有陈年奶酪的味道。实在不值一荐。彼得徘徊在玄关，盯着厨房眯起了眼。“我最好还是别过去，对吧？”他问。多年来暴露在西里斯和詹姆的淫威之下，他也学乖了。

“哦 **梅林。别抖鸟了不然我真的会咒你！** 这是公约，我们要定下 **内裤的公约** ！”詹姆那堪称优美的声线穿透了整间公寓，一秒钟之后是揉皱羊皮纸的沙沙声。彼得抽抽眼角，莱姆斯哈哈大笑。把这当做留给彼得的回答，莱姆斯低头以免撞到门框，走进那个即将属于他的小房间。他付不起本该属于他的那份房租，他知道。西里斯也不必大费周章地为他们四个租下一间公寓。很快詹姆就会搬去和莉莉同住，彼得也会找到自己的地方，但现在……现在这样很好，有朋友在身边，不用回到他安静灰暗的家，和母亲独处一室。

莱姆斯伴着西里斯爽朗的笑声叠好袜子，暗自发笑。

听起来真像 **家** 呀。

**2 公约写于发现“它”居然还在**

“这是啥？”西里斯戳了戳冰箱后面那个盒子。盒子不祥地抖动了一下，表面沾满了绿色的粘液。边缘处早就从绿色变成了黑色。“看起来像斯内普的头发，”西里斯观察道，望着边缘陷入沉思。“我们当初应该给他变绿。”

“你这么干过。二年级的时候。”莱姆斯越过他的肩头瞄了一眼。西里斯感觉一股热浪袭上脖颈；月亮脸的呼吸洒在他的皮肤上。“我猜是泰餐。”

“我猜是液化瘟疫。”西里斯顶嘴。

“事实上，瘟疫是由病毒引起的，而且——”莱姆斯一副要开始长篇大论的架势。

西里斯哼了一声，打断他。“闭嘴。我在耍小聪明，这种时候笑就可以了。”

莱姆斯停下来笑了一下，那种少见的、恶魔般的坏笑。这不是西里斯第一次注意到月亮脸嘴唇的形状，注意到他的笑容是如何让他的脸变得温暖而可亲。“那你得告诉我——不然我怎么知道是什么时候？”

“贱人。”

“混蛋。”

“狼人。”

“血统叛徒。”

脏话不轻，本该伤人，而且换做别人也许就很伤人，但莱姆斯只是对他微微一笑。“把它扔了。”

“你知道你想尝尝，”西里斯挥舞着盒子，半转过身递给莱姆斯。那团黏糊糊的东西危险地抖动起来。“咬一口嘛，月月月月月亮脸。”莱姆斯后退，但有一小块粘液成功挣脱卡板的束缚，溅到了他的衬衫上。

莱姆斯做了个鬼脸，转身向厨房走去。“扔掉，大脚板。”他越过肩头说，边走边扯下衬衫。他的蝴蝶骨尖锐而高耸，苍白的后背交织着深深浅浅的伤疤，一直蜿蜒消失在长裤下面。

西里斯见过他不穿衣服一万次。不知道是从什么时候开始，那些伤疤让他想一一舔过。

他手里的纸盒危险地一抖。西里斯脸红了，一把将它塞回冰箱，重重地关上了冰箱门。

**3 他感觉很美 哦好美**

“就连你也不可能 **这么弯** 。不-可-能。你上过太多妹子了。”詹姆忧郁地盯着他的麦片粥，碗里的牛奶已经凝固，令人提不起胃口。但这也比正在客厅里欢欣雀跃的小人儿强。“你为什么穿着莉莉的裙子？你从哪儿 **搞来的** 莉莉的裙子？”

“她留在这儿的？”莱姆斯斗胆一猜，从报纸上抬起头，刚好看见西里斯正搂着彼得跳某种改良版的恰恰。很难说谁是领舞。

詹姆怒目而视。“她没有。她又没在这脱下过。一定是他趁我们拜访的时候顺手 **偷的** 。”

“哈！我就知道你还没成为她的「裙下之臣」。你再这么想着亲爱的伊万斯自摸下去，你的小弟弟就要掉下来了，你知道吧？”西里斯告诉他。

詹姆的脸色更难看了，彼得开口调解。“我更担心他从哪儿搞到的鞋子。”

“隔着两个门的邻居。”西里斯解释道。

“那个戴假发的基佬？”彼得问，挣脱了西里斯的怀抱。“救命啊你 **为什么** 要借他的鞋子？”

“因为机车靴和短裙不搭，”西里斯解释道，踩着精致的小碎步瘫到詹姆旁边的座位上。

“那你一开始为什么要穿短裙？”詹姆质问道。西里斯的回应是凑过去眨眨睫毛。詹姆从莱姆斯手里抽走报纸，精准地迎头痛击。“坏狗狗！”

莱姆斯把微笑藏在茶杯后面，然后放下茶杯。“问得好。”

“因为月亮脸不给我洗裤子，波特又说我当女的不漂亮，”西里斯说。他听上去竟然同时像一个噘嘴的不听话小孩，又像一个得意洋洋的少年。“又或者因为从现在开始，我可以说我钻到过伊万斯的裙子底下而他不行。”

“我恨你。”詹姆的语气沉重到只可能来自太多的变装和太少的食物。但莱姆斯以前从未体验过变装那一部分，所以他也只是猜测。“最后一点炖菜也被你吃了对不对？你这个垃圾朋友。”

西里斯翻了个白眼站起来，试图扭动腰肢走向冰箱，但他看起来更像一只踩高跷的狗。一秒钟之后他端着一个盘子回来，盘子上面是一块剩下的派。

詹姆的脸顿时亮了起来，他像饿狼一样伸手夺过。“我全收回。兄弟我爱你，就算你当女人丑得要死，还是个比洛哈特更大的基佬。”

“论基佬没人能比得过洛哈特，”彼得说。西里斯看了他一眼，仰头大笑，亮出他明亮而欣喜的笑容——有一点惊讶，不奇怪，彼得偶尔说个好笑话他总是很惊讶。

莱姆斯呼吸一滞。那一刻他非常庆幸那个笑容不是冲着他来的，因此他也不用有任何回应。一条可笑的短裙阻挡不了西里斯的美，而近来西里斯这么笑的时候，他发现自己再也无法呼吸。

**4 爆炸现场痕迹永留**

“听着，如果把它这样放——”

“但引线怎么办？你不要了？”

“不，我意思是用一根长引线，就这样刚好插到布丁中央……”

“好吧，但如果布丁爆炸它不也没了？那样第二根就不会点燃——”

“那两根引线怎么样？你知道的，双保险？”彼得的贡献不多，但这句话为他赢得的两张笑脸足以让他害羞一笑。

“双引线！聪明。连在一起，用同一个咒语引爆。我看行。好嘞。大功告成。”詹姆咬住舌尖，完成最后的步骤。

“好！准备好了吗？……三、二、一！”西里斯引爆咒语，一猫腰躲到沙发后面，趴到詹姆旁边。彼得连忙找了一把椅子当掩护。布丁发出一声轻柔的、古怪的声响，抖了一下，变幻出整个彩虹的光谱，然后突然爆炸，布丁屑溅的到处都是——地板上，家具上，天花板上， **到处都是** 。

也包括屋里唯一一个狼人。该狼人见惯不惊地审视着爆炸现场，抬起一根手指，吮吸上面的布丁。西里斯脸红了，迅速别开了视线。“好吧，我想你杀死了我们唯一的碗。”他看着咖啡桌上的碎片哀叹道。

詹姆从沙发后面探出头来，“都是西里斯的主意。”西里斯朝着他的脸扔沙发垫，詹姆放声大笑。

一声幻影显形的爆响宣告了莉莉的到来。现在她几乎每天都会来拜访。她沉默半晌，叹了一口气。“我不会帮你们打扫的。”

西里斯看着她和莱姆斯商量去吃午餐，留下他、彼得、和詹姆——好吧，也就是彼得——打扫卫生。

吊灯旁边的那块紫色布丁怎么也弄不下来。彼得给它命名为爱德华。

**5 规矩之前，先有偷窃**

“她看上去就像他妈一块桌布。”西里斯盯着他的堂姐皱起鼻子。纳西莎站在巨大的迎宾室一角，一只家养小精灵徘徊在她脚边，时不时地为她整理洁白婚纱的曳地长裙。平心而论，她看上去美得精致，冰冷，不可方物。但西里斯可不会承认。

“啊哈——你有尝他们这儿的点心吗？好吃得 **要命** ！”詹姆的下巴上沾了一点酥皮，西里斯本来想告诉他，但他这副模样实在可笑。

“你知道这是马尔福家吧——他们可能下了毒。”西里斯指出。

詹姆停了下来，点心才往嘴里送了一半。“我看起来像要死了吗？”

“不比平常更像。”

“那就行。假如我开始看上去不对头，直接带我去圣芒戈。”詹姆说着又送了一块点心去胃里见它的朋友们，他的双颊被撑得鼓鼓的，像只偷吃坚果的花栗鼠。“再提醒我一下，我们是怎么混进来的？”他满嘴食物地问，引得附近的一个远亲嫌弃地皱眉。

“我从罗齐尔那儿偷了一张请柬。”西里斯回答。

“那我们混进来的原因是？”詹姆终于咽下去继续问道。

西里斯耸耸肩，真相是他也不知道。因为他没被邀请也不受欢迎。因为他在街上看到这些人就要拔出魔杖的那一天很快就要到来。但最主要的是，他想在这里，只因为他不该在这里。

“不是我抱怨啊哥们——但有任何人注意到我们在这儿吗？”詹姆抬手扶了扶眼镜，成功地往袖子上蹭了一点酥皮。

西里斯刚想开口回答，就感觉到纳西莎的凝视。她冰蓝色的眼睛在他身上停留了很久，然后她高傲地抬起下巴，再次目视前方。

明白无误的「你可以下去了」。

“他们知道。”西里斯猜她一定下过死命令，婚礼不许有任何差错。纳西莎没有贝拉特里克斯那么强硬，但她一直都知道怎么达到自己的目的。所以他们的入侵就这么被无视了。

西里斯没来由地感到失望。

“走吧。”他抓住詹姆的胳膊肘，拉着他转身向长桌走去。

詹姆来的时候很开心——在一间由四个男孩（没一个在烹饪魔咒方面有天赋）占据的公寓里，食物是一个比较随机的存在。但西里斯没有错过詹姆给他的眼神。他不想来，而且他觉得西里斯这么想都很蠢。但他也不会放任他一个人来。西里斯想这大概就是真正的兄弟吧。但他不能细想——毕竟，他的亲生弟弟可能就在这附近，尽职尽责地扮演一个热爱黑魔法的混蛋，和他们剩下所有人一样。雷古勒斯并不总是这样的，但西里斯能够为他找借口的日子早已过去。他选择了他的阵营，他的盟友。那个阵营不是西里斯的，那个盟友也不是西里斯。把他想成一个简单的符号比想起记忆里那个男孩容易。

餐桌旁，一个年轻的家养小精灵正在小心翼翼地码放盘子。一个盘子在西里斯眼皮底下滑落，摔碎在地板上。小精灵发出一声短促的哀号，重重地把头往桌上撞去，惩罚完自己立刻施了一个「恢复如初」。在他们身后，一个西里斯挺眼熟的老太婆嗤了一声，对身边的男人抱怨：“没轻没重的东西，他们知道那些盘子值多少钱吗？”

西里斯眨了一下眼睛，一抹微笑缓慢掠过他的嘴角。“叉子……莱姆斯是不是说过我们需要新盘子了？”

詹姆也眨了一下眼，有那么一刻，他似乎就要露出西里斯自七年级以来就认识的“我们是成年人”的表情，但那一刻过去了，他的嘴角翘起一模一样的坏笑。“我好像也记得。说什么文明人不能直接从罐头里吃东西。”

“好。好吃好喝着哥们，账反正记在马尔福头上。”西里斯伸手拿了一个餐盘和空杯子，把两样都装得满满的。

詹姆和他碰杯。“干杯。”

一句小声的牢固咒之后，杯子偷偷进了他突然变得宽敞的夹克衫里。

西里斯暗自思忖还能不能从层层叠叠的储物间里取回他们的外套。“叉子？”

“什么事大脚板？”

“你带没带——”

“在兜里。”

西里斯的眼睛亮了。“餐桌那头有一个非常漂亮的布丁，我猜他们是打算留作餐后甜点的。”

詹姆掂量了一下。“好吧，那只能说无人照管是他们的错了。”他露出牙齿。“ **双保险** 。”

++++++++++++++

“嘘！”詹姆站立不稳地摇晃了一下，发出丁零当啷的响声。“你会吵醒 **莱姆斯** 的。”

“满月刚过，我们就是把房子烧了再把虫尾巴串在烤扦上烤他也不会醒。”西里斯不以为然。詹姆醉得不轻，考虑到他身上的东西，西里斯认为自己有责任确保他最好的哥们站直了。要是他没在詹姆喝光酒瓶的时候也解决掉半瓶香槟，这可能会容易许多。

“烤扦，”詹姆像个女孩一样咯咯笑起来（西里斯才不管他有多强调自己的阳刚气概呢）。詹姆绊了一下，西里斯连忙伸出手抓住他。“料理鼠王（注1）！”他补充道，咯咯轻笑变成歇斯底里。

“你喝醉了真是可爱，”西里斯告诉他。詹姆怒气冲冲地盯着西里斯的左边，好像那儿站着个人。“好了伙计，我们去厨房。”

“他们气疯了。”詹姆一边乖乖地向厨房走，一边说道。他每迈一步大衣就响一下。

西里斯跟在他身后，他的长袍发出更多的金属碰撞声。“事实上，他们还没有。忙着为他们毁掉的长袍哭鼻子呢。他们等会就抓狂了。”

“月亮脸也应该一起来的。他可以弯弯手指，然后舔掉上面的布丁。”詹姆看上去似乎颇为遗憾。说实话，西里斯很惊讶他居然还记得莱姆斯没去。他刚刚才对着一株植物喋喋不休了五分钟，一直叫它月亮脸。或者是穆迪（注2）——毕竟，那株植物看上去 **挺暴躁** 的。

“是啊，他会这么做的。”这也是为什么，在西里斯看来，幸好月亮脸没去。

他们在厨房里脱掉外套，拿出里面藏匿的违禁品。把它们在桌面上一字排开时感觉好极了。一叠盘子，半打碗，一大把贵得要死的银质餐具，还有一些玻璃杯闪着昂贵的光。

厨房外响起重重的脚步声，詹姆大声地嘘了西里斯一声。真搞笑，明明詹姆才是那个制造噪音的人：出于某种西里斯不知情的理由，他开始放声高唱《铃儿响叮当》。

彼得站在门廊里，逆光让他眯起眼睛。他眨了一下眼，看看詹姆又看看西里斯。“啥？”

“回去睡觉，虫尾巴。”西里斯告诉他。

彼得瞟了一眼桌面上的盘子。“这些东西是哪儿来的？”

“卢修斯·马尔福致以爱意。”

詹姆说完咯咯笑了起来，彼得看上去非常困惑。西里斯露齿一笑，打开橱柜开始腾地方。

**6 莉莉后来意识到情况比她想象得复杂，以及男孩子都是傻逼**

“你饿吗？我们可以订外卖，或者叫虫尾巴去拿披萨？”

“要拿你自己去拿。”彼得从远处喊道，他正趴在地板上看《疯麻瓜马丁》的漫画。

西里斯装作没听到。“或者我们可以去超市，买你喜欢的那种香肠。”

“我很好。”莱姆斯回答道，他的声音在自己的耳朵听来都生硬。他低头看书没有抬头，但他能感觉到被西里斯笼罩的阴影。没有回应，他在心里开始默数秒数。数到十的时候他再也忍不住，抬头看了一眼。他对上一双困惑的灰眼睛，有点生气，也许还有一点受伤。

“你什么 **毛病** ？”西里斯挫败地问道。“你都 **一周** 没和我说话了。”

彼得选择在这一刻站了起来。多年来他已经练出了非常高超的自保直觉。他手忙脚乱地拿起漫画，开始向他的房间潜逃，一路上念叨着「疯子」和「布莱克家族」。

西里斯眯起眼睛，盯着矮个男孩逃跑的背影。莱姆斯几乎都能用肉眼 **判定** 他想好日后要怎么报复的那个瞬间。

但很快他又看回莱姆斯，莱姆斯赶紧低下头。“没什么。”莱姆斯说。因为这比说出真相容易。

“没什么，”西里斯讥讽地重复道。“是啊，你一般都好几天不跟我说话，这是常态嘛。”

“只有当你让我差点杀人的时候。”西里斯猛地倒退一步，明显僵了一下。莱姆斯想咬下自己的舌头。“对不起——我不是那个意思。”

西里斯急促而烦躁地摇了摇头。“你就是那个意思，月亮脸。你只是没想说出来而已。”他别开了头，然后莱姆斯不止第一次想，这是错的，他们不该还是朋友——他不该还待在这儿。他们太擅长这个了——只要有一线机会，他们就能把对方撕成碎片。他们知道哪里最痛，他们知道哪里流血。西里斯永远在最冲动和愤怒的时候出击，而莱姆斯……这么说吧，他相当确定他是他们中更残忍的那一个，因为他的伤害都是故意的。至少，存了那个心。“最近没让你杀人吧，月亮脸。”

**再等几年** 。这四个字涌上他的喉头，但他把它们咽了回去。他摇了摇头。“没有。我知道。”

“所以为什么？我又 **做** 错了什么？”

“算了。”

西里斯低吼一声，暴躁地把自己摔在沙发上。但他坐不住——愤怒总是给他能量，所以他几乎是立刻又站起来，开始踱步。

莱姆斯有一半是野兽。按理说他应该拥有某种野性的优雅，某种捕食者的美感，来弥补每个月一次的痛苦和恐惧。但他没有。他移动的时候只是从一个地方换到另一个地方。但西里斯移动的时候，就像飓风困在肌肤之下，狂暴的力量汇聚成风之眼一般的漩涡，迫不及待地要冲破障碍、席卷一切。

有时，莱姆斯真恨，恨单单是看着西里斯都能让他如此 **渴望** 。

西里斯一言不发，他就这么踱步，等待。最后莱姆斯投降了。一如既往。“你去了马尔福的婚礼。”

西里斯停了下来，眨了一次眼。惊讶爬上他精致的五官。“就这？你为这生气？是因为我没带你去吗？那天刚过满月——你累坏了。”

西里斯不明白。莱姆斯发现自己站了起来，双手握拳捏在两侧。“你去了 **马尔福庄园** ，还带了詹姆！你明知道谁会在那儿，会发生什么……”

西里斯不以为然地哼了一声。“没人敢在西茜该死的婚礼上杀人。她会把他们的眼睛挖出来。”

“你怎么知道。 **你怎么知道** 。万一呢。万一呢。但你就这么冲了进去，为了什么——就为了偷几个天杀的 **盘子** ？”莱姆斯本来以为自己都不生气了，但他现在一想到西里斯和詹姆深入虎穴，躲在天知道什么地方，简直气得浑身发抖。

“那他妈是个 **上流社会的婚礼** ，他们有规矩的——”西里斯试图争辩。

“那你告诉我 **贝拉特里克斯** 几时遵守规矩了？还有莱斯特兰奇？你们都是一丘之貉。随心所欲，因为法律管不到你们，你们天生高人一等！”

莱姆斯甚至都不知道自己在说些什么，直到西里斯向他迈了一步。他绷紧下巴，银灰色的眼睛盛满风暴。莱姆斯从来不会，从来不会不经思考就说话。西里斯是唯一的例外，他以前一直不知道为什么。“我不是。”西里斯的语气倔强而孩子气。

“你就是。”莱姆斯的喉咙很干，他不想说这话的，但他还是说了。因为这话很伤人，因为这话很诚实，因为也许如果 **他说了** ，西里斯就会反应过来，然后莱姆斯就可以少花点时间思考布莱克家的基因有多强大，思考某一天，西里斯会不会回不了头。“你可能会死，你可能会让 **詹姆** 死，只因为你他妈是个冲动鲁莽的 **混蛋** ——”他没能说完，因为一拳重击打到了他的下巴。

西里斯从来没对莱姆斯动过手。从来没有。他和詹姆经常小打小闹，黑眼圈和淤青是少年生活的一部分，他们经常告诉莱姆斯。但他从来不会对莱姆斯动手。这一次，莱姆斯越界了。如果可以的话莱姆斯会宣称自己不知道，但答案太明显了。这条界线就是 **詹姆** 。你可以尽情指责西里斯鲁莽冲动，他不会在意。但莱姆斯指责他差点伤害了詹姆——西里斯永远不会这么做——至少不会有意。

这一拳让他吃痛，从牙齿一路震颤到脸颊。西里斯也愣住了，呆呆地盯着他，莱姆斯看见了愤怒即将化成歉意和悲伤的那一瞬间。这个瞬间太熟悉了，他和西里斯经历过一次。两次。无数次。

突然之间，莱姆斯想要点不一样的。他抛下理智，冲上前去狂乱地挥舞了一拳。这一拳打在了西里斯下巴上，让他向后仰去。正如莱姆斯所预料的那样，西里斯条件反射地回击——一个漂亮的上勾拳。莱姆斯打中他的小腹，逼得他倒吸一口凉气，连连后退。

西里斯蹲了下去，但他很快——多年来打架的经验战胜了莱姆斯生气时才会暴起的狼人力量——很快翻身跨坐在莱姆斯身上，朝着莱姆斯的眼睛又是一拳。

莱姆斯回敬了他嘴角一下，看着西里斯饱满的嘴唇裂开，鲜血顺着嘴角汩汩流下。他能感觉到自己的眼睛开始肿起来，下巴开始疼。他也能感受到西里斯骑在他身上的重量。

莱姆斯不确定他们俩谁先停手。他甚至不确定他们像这样瞪着对方过了多久。他们两人都没听见幻影显形的爆响，也没听见让西里斯飞起的咒语。一道减弱的咒语，莱姆斯晕晕乎乎的脑子注意到，目的是为了把他们俩分开而不是造成伤害。

莱姆斯连忙爬了起来，抽出魔杖，迎面对上愤怒的——保护欲爆棚的——莉莉·伊万斯。她的脸红得几乎跟她的头发一个颜色，她瞪着还晕头转向的西里斯，眼睛像是燃烧的绿松石。“ **你他妈到底在想什么** ，布莱克？”

莱姆斯刚想张嘴说是他先动的手，但字句枯萎在他的舌尖。没人想主动承担莉莉·伊万斯之怒——除了詹姆，他以前乐此不疲。莱姆斯看着西里斯慢慢站起来，用手背擦了擦嘴角。他缓慢而困惑地看了莱姆斯一眼，然后瞪着莉莉。“ **你** 又是从哪儿冒出来的？”他的语气不愤怒，但是很好战。

莉莉的魔杖尖还指着他，或许这也是他不敢生气的原因之一。“ **先是** 拉着詹姆去……去天杀的 **马尔福** 婚礼，这简直就是自杀，然后你又和莱姆斯打架？说真的，我 **理解** 你为你弟弟的事感到难过，但那也不是你表现得这么混蛋——”

莉莉是个很棒的姑娘。聪明，善良，和蔼可亲，还是个天赋异禀的女巫。但她和西里斯一样，就是不知道什么时候该闭嘴。有些东西你是不能在西里斯面前提的，除非你是詹姆。而且就连詹姆也必须使用一种只有他们俩才会的秘密语言，拐弯抹角地兜圈子。看见西里斯的表情又黑了下来，莱姆斯在心里抽了抽眼角。只因为对面的人是莉莉，詹姆深爱的莉莉，西里斯才没有对她发火，说出她绝对不想听到的话。西里斯从沙发背后抓起外套，一声不吭地消失了。就连那声幻影移形的爆响听上去都充满了愤怒。

莉莉站在原地，困惑不解还有一点迟来的内疚。她回头看了莱姆斯一眼，轻柔地问，“要我帮你治下眼睛吗？”

莱姆斯跌进一把扶手椅；他没有争辩的力气。

**7 修改公约**

西里斯的嘴唇还在疼，他的胃也在疼。他新挂的彩也许比这更糟糕，但他感觉不到，因为后来打他的人他不在乎。他去了一家酒吧，要了两品脱酒，挑衅了一个看上去就来者不善的大块头，只为了发泄他血管里挥之不去的愤怒和欲望。他没有打赢，但也没有打输，所以这就够了。他的目的达到了。

在那之后一个有着小鹿般棕色大眼睛的漂亮姑娘盯着他看。她长长的棕发闻起来有橘子的清香。她嘴唇弯起的弧度是西里斯通常不会拒绝的邀请。她愿意，她漂亮，西里斯喜欢不费力气的性。但他回了家。

他进门的时候莱姆斯背对着他，沉着肩坐在沙发上。公寓很安静，这种奇怪的、空空如也的安静通常让西里斯觉得心安——通常，指睡觉的时候，因为这时他知道朋友们都在一墙之隔的房间。但他现在只感觉恼怒，因为他和莱姆斯再也没有单独在一起过，他永远也猜不透这是双方默契达成的一致，还是事已至此无可奈何的结果。

西里斯的房间就在走廊尽头。他完全可以直接进去。无视沙发上垂下的肩膀和桌上半空的酒瓶。但他没有。他缓慢地、刻意地走过去。他能说出哪一刻莱姆斯发现了他，因为他能读出那绷紧的肩线。多数时候，月亮脸以为他很迟钝。自私，只关注自己。他错了。好吧自私那部分没错，但西里斯比任何人都更会读懂他，多数时候。他不敢妄称自己无所不知，因为月亮脸比任何人都会撒谎，隐藏秘密的本事更是一流。

“我不是那个意思。”莱姆斯说，声音轻柔而空灵。

“你就是那个意思。”这个对话他们早就说过无数次。西里斯厌倦了一直跨过同一个路口、在同样的地方看见同样的标志。他厌倦了等待。没有任何东西可以让他等待。但有些东西他无能为力。过去他犯下了太多的错。那个人永远不可能是他，但他不知道月亮脸是否明白。

莱姆斯站了起来，动作也许太快，因为他轻微地摇晃了一下。他没醉，但快了，要知道莱姆斯可是号称千杯不醉。想当年莉莉第一次把西里斯、彼得和詹姆喝趴下的时候都快笑疯了，然后就被莱姆斯眼睛也不眨地干翻了。

“我是，但也不是。”莱姆斯的视线停留在他的新伤上，他嘴角干涸的血迹上。西里斯看着他统计伤口：哪些是属于他的，哪些不是。“我从来没对别人说过那种话，除了你。”

西里斯微笑，笑容扯开了嘴唇上的伤疤。“别人也不会给你这么做的理由，月亮脸。没关系。放松。如果叉子每次打了我都于心不安，他早就疯了。”

“我不是詹姆。”

他不是，西里斯知道。这正是也不是问题所在。因为如果西里斯想要的是詹姆，一切都会容易得多。容易，简单——心有灵犀。但莱姆斯和他是格格不入的尖锐棱角，是绝口不提的种种往事，是快过刀锋的无心之言。他们在一起只会碰撞、流血，再没有人有这个本事能让他 **感觉** 这么像一个布莱克。但不知怎的，月亮脸总是他第一个伤害的人。“你也不该是。”

“那我应该是谁？”

西里斯一直不理解「如果」。那种东西浪费时间、浪费生命。他不活在过去也不活在未来。他的所有，都在现在。也许这就是为什么这行不通。因为每次只要他一闯祸，莱姆斯就会这么看着他，过往的错误无声地写在脸上。西里斯不知道他还需要道多少次歉，而莱姆斯不知道他要原谅多少才能忘记，抑或忘记多少才能原谅。西里斯不确定是哪一个。“月亮脸……”

“我伤害了你。”莱姆斯走近一步，西里斯不说话了。他只是看着他。纤长的手指抚过西里斯的嘴角，食指指尖带走了一丝血痕。“我不想的，”莱姆斯说完停顿了一下，重新修正道。“好吧我想。但我不是故意的。”

“我知道。”西里斯不知道该说些什么。他能闻到酒精和巧克力的味道——太他妈好预测了——而莱姆斯，就他妈这样站在他面前，西里斯的皮肤忽然太紧又太热。“我也想伤害你。”这对西里斯来说不是什么稀罕事。算下来，西里斯对谁都发脾气。莱姆斯把愤怒看作是猛兽抬头的征兆。但西里斯知道，愤怒只是他这个人的一部分。

“就。你可能会受伤，你可能会……你可能再也回不来。你把什么都不当回事——闭嘴，我知道你的名字（注3）。你不是真的不知道，但你就是随心所欲，你不懂。人们在死去，西里斯，人们在死去而你可能再也 **回不来** 。”莱姆斯看着他，那一刻他的声音里有什么东西急迫而渴切。

「你可能再也回不来」。莱姆斯的意思是最后可能只剩他一个人。有时候西里斯会想，尖叫棚屋事件之后莱姆斯还留下来的唯一原因，是不是因为他觉得自己是个野兽，所以再没有别人会接纳他。“我们总是会回来的。”

莱姆斯就这么看着他，声音里的渴切混入他的眼神，混入他握在西里斯颈后的手。“你不能保证，混蛋。”西里斯张嘴想要回答，但莱姆斯的唇覆了上来。

他不是没想过亲吻莱姆斯。他想象害羞的、手足无措的莱姆斯，俯身越过一本书，因为他腿上 **总是** 他妈有一本书。他想象月亮脸的吻：干燥的，小心翼翼的，不敢用力，害怕出错，因为他就是这种人。莱姆斯总是担心太多，而西里斯总是担心太少。

只是西里斯这两年来一直在兜圈子，后悔不该说的话，后悔太伤人的争吵。现在莱姆斯吻他吻得像要把他吞吃入腹，所以西里斯全猜错了。在莱姆斯的嘴唇贴上他的之前，西里斯还不知道一个吻能让他的世界倾斜得有多远。

西里斯只感觉到嘴唇和牙齿，还有紧贴他的修长、瘦削的身体和股间有力的大腿。看在梅林的份上干这种事西里斯是有一套程序的，他要怎么亲人，怎么抚摸，怎么引导，怎么说话，不管是谁都只有乖乖听话的份。但吻他的人是莱姆斯，他尝起来像月亮脸，他让人感觉像家，又像危险。所以西里斯就这么靠在墙上，让莱姆斯掌握主动权。是莱姆斯让他们保持直立——莱姆斯有力的手伸进他的衬衫，莱姆斯的指尖摸到他的nipples，力道过猛。西里斯听见自己抽气的声音，感觉指尖在墙上摸索着寻找支撑，他紧紧抓住莱姆斯的肩膀不松手。

莱姆斯引导，西里斯便不经思考、心甘情愿地跟上，任凭莱姆斯拉着他，倒退着进入他的房间，把他推到床上。如果不是肌肤上凉嗖嗖的感觉，西里斯甚至都没意识到月亮脸脱了他的衣服。莱姆斯退到他够不着的地方，低头看着西里斯。他的眼神深邃，肌肤泛红。他的裤链被拉开，但裤子还穿在身上。莱姆斯为什么还没脱光？西里斯从没觉得这么有 **被剥夺感** 。“月亮脸……”与之一同逸出唇边的还有一声呻吟，西里斯在心里抽了抽眼角，二者听起来都太像乞求。

莱姆斯站在那儿，微微颤抖。西里斯 **了解** 他，了解他是怎么想的，了解他会如何说服自己放弃，因为他觉得自己不值得。“不要想，”西里斯喃喃道，他撑起身体拉莱姆斯下来。他勇敢地闭上眼睛，把莱姆斯的唇压向自己。他在月亮脸的唇边呢喃，“求你。”

布莱克从不求人。布莱克甚至不会开口问——一切都是他们应得的。这一点月亮脸说对了，因此西里斯从来不需要学会求人。他不乞求。他不道歉。除了对莱姆斯。他们谁也不知道为什么。“求你。”西里斯又说，更大声、更有力，让莱姆斯结结实实地颤抖了一下。但莱姆斯又继续吻他，于是他周围的一切都悄悄融化了。

西里斯的世界只剩下莱姆斯。莱姆斯的手，莱姆斯的嘴，莱姆斯的身体——靠着他，进入他。他惊讶于那最终打开他的手指，黏黏的，湿润的，沾着什么东西，让他疯狂想要逼问 **「你从哪儿学的** 」，因为就他所知莱姆斯从没带男孩回家过。但他显然一无所知，因为他的腿已经分开着发出邀请，这感觉也像乞求，所以他在惊讶什么呢。他不记得了，也不在乎。他只是咬紧牙关，直到先前的不适慢慢淡去，变成别的什么，直到他体内的手指变成别的什么——变成莱姆斯，进入，喘息，律动。封缄的吻近乎暴力，握住他腰际的手指用力到会留下淤青，然后一切淡去，暴力幻化成柔软，强度却依然不减。西里斯不知道那意味着什么，但他也无法思考。他除了扭动和呻吟什么也做不了。高潮没顶而来，他的身体弯成一张漂亮的弓，足尖蜷进身下的床垫。莱姆斯还在动作，带着他一起动作。沉浸在高潮余波中的西里斯感觉颤抖而奇怪，感受着，呻吟着，和莱姆斯一起律动，直到他终于趴在他身上沉重地喘息。

这不是西里斯计划的样子。这甚至都不是他想要的样子——当他允许自己肖想自己想要什么的时候。

这更好。

当莱姆斯从他身上翻身下来的时候，西里斯又听见了那声轻轻的呻吟。很难相信发出这样赤裸而迫切的声音的人是他。莱姆斯的手还搭在他的腰侧，令人安心。西里斯闭上眼睛，淹没在脑海里所有说不出口的字句里。“能干这个我们为什么还要干架？（注4）”他问。

莱姆斯沉默了一下，然后开始放声大笑，声音轻柔而喘不过气。西里斯胃里那团紧张而期待的小东西终于也放松下来。他翻身侧躺，把一只手搭在莱姆斯身上，吻他的脖颈，凝视莱姆斯闭眼时睫毛的颤动。“下一次，我们干这个好了。”莱姆斯说。是玩笑，但西里斯也听到了莱姆斯声音里的不确定。

“嗯，中间的那几天也行……每一天都行……”他向他保证。莱姆斯又笑了，然后吻了西里斯。这个吻更像西里斯最初想象的那种，轻柔，干燥。于是西里斯也闭上眼，吻回去。世界再次缩小，他就此沉沦——

墙上的一拳重击让他回到现实，叉子恼怒而睡意朦胧的声音说，“嘿！月亮脸！知道你泡到妹子了。让你的床伴闭嘴，不然就有点公德心施个静音咒！”

西里斯睁开眼，和莱姆斯对视。月亮脸嘴角弯曲的弧度让他想把他吻到死。“他会把这个写进 **公约** 的。”莱姆斯悄悄说。

西里斯只是笑。

**8 终有一别**

西里斯坐在沙发一头，詹姆坐在另一头，莱姆斯坐在他们俩中间的咖啡桌上。扶手椅上坐着莉莉，彼得则坐在詹姆脚边的地板上， 他似乎对眼前发生的一切感到困惑。

詹姆和西里斯的姿势一模一样。他们俩都紧绷而愤怒地抄着手，同样的表情让他们不同的脸也变得相似起来。莱姆斯和莉莉交换了一个无助的眼神，莉莉显然很不适应担任调解人的角色，被迫塞到和莱姆斯一样的位置也并不特别开心。

莱姆斯清了清嗓子，依然轻微脸红着说。“呃，詹姆，我们不是故意——”

“在我的 **床上** 。 **我不管** 你们是不是基佬，我不管你们是不是在早餐桌下面 **碰脚调情** ——”

“我 **们没有碰脚调情你这个愚蠢的混蛋** ——”西里斯咆哮着打断。

詹姆无视了他，继续说道。“但我还没搬出去呢，你们就已经在我床上搞起来了！”

“我们没有，叉子，真的，”莱姆斯试着说。但诚实显然没有用，因为詹姆只是愠怒地扫了他一眼。“我们本来没有的，”他修正道。“西里斯就是进去……找点东西。正好被我撞见，然后我们就有点忘乎所以了。”

他瞥了西里斯一眼，但西里斯不看他的眼睛。从某种程度上来说，他没撒谎。西里斯走进屋，看见了那些打包到一半的箱子，看见了詹姆要离开的确凿证据，而莱姆斯看见了他肩膀的下沉和脸上的坚毅，这让他不由自主地走过去，用胳膊环住西里斯，吻他。避而不谈是西里斯的拿手好戏，而莱姆斯从来不擅长对他说不。

“詹姆，说真的，其实这也没什么大不了，”莉莉说。她的声音很轻，但带着耐心快用尽的生硬。“我们俩也不是没有——”

“那不是重点！”詹姆打断。

“是因为我们是同性恋吗？”西里斯问，声音粗粝而愤怒。

“不是！而且你也不算，因为你他妈就是个泰迪，见什么都上。但那是 **我的床** ！”

莱姆斯觉得他在同时目睹两个对话，他们正在说的，和他们没有说出口的。詹姆生气，因为他觉得他们对他房间的入侵就像是在推他出门。西里斯生气，因为他难以置信詹姆竟然会离开，受伤在他身上表现为愤怒。他们两人都害怕事情会发展到回不去的地步。因为昨天西里斯回到家时脸色苍白浑身颤抖，他刚刚经历完第一次钻心剜骨的训练；因为莉莉苦思冥想治疗魔咒时，一枚小小的戒指在她苍白的指间反光；因为没人注意的时候詹姆会俯在莉莉的耳边说，会没事的。亲爱的。我们。

莱姆斯认得出来。那跟让他想要和西里斯一起钻进被窝永远也不要出来的，是同一样东西。

“他们不会再这么做了，詹姆。还有西里斯，你知道詹姆爱你，他根本不在乎你和谁上床。他的两个好朋友在一起了他当然很开心。詹姆，我知道离开对你来说很难；西里斯，我知道你认为我把他偷走——”

“没有。我想搬去跟你同住。等不及了。”詹姆打断道。莱姆斯不知道这个愤怒、执拗的反应是来自那个曾经叫詹姆的男孩，还是那个想用怒气挽救西里斯自尊的男人。

西里斯沉下脸。他没有发现个中区别。“去死吧，波特。”

他站起来，重重地走出房门。詹姆也站起来，程序性地在莉莉脸上啄了一下，然后走进他的房间，以打包为名开始扔东西。一秒钟之后他的床单被毫无礼节地扔出门外。

莉莉和莱姆斯相对无言。他们听着西里斯渐行渐远的脚步声，听着詹姆房间里簌簌飞过的各种物件。“我们总是可以把他们留下一起私奔。”莉莉轻快地说，试图开个玩笑。

莱姆斯微笑。“也许吧。”

莉莉安静了一会，然后她纤细的手指和他十指相扣。“对他们来说，一切都变得太快了，对吗？”她轻声问，她的声音听上去好年轻。

莱姆斯不知道为什么莉莉以为他就可以长大。他不知道为什么她以为，这个飞速变化的世界没有让他也瑟瑟发抖，狂乱地想或许他在乎的人明天就会从这个世界上消失，像春天里融化的冰雪，只剩他一个人在寒冬中孤独终老。但他假装坚强。他捏了捏她的手。“对我们所有人来说，一切都变得太快了。但改变可以是一件好事。他只是不想被抛下。而詹姆不想长大。”他轻柔微笑。“我恐怕你嫁给了彼得·潘，温蒂（注5）。”

“不，我想嫁给彼得·潘的人是你。詹姆已经长大了，他只是偶尔会忘记。而且他们一直都拥有彼此，他们总会意识到的。他们只是被「离开」这个概念吓到了。”就这么快，眨眼间莉莉就变成了那个成年人，而莱姆斯是那个紧紧抓住她每一句话的孩子。犹如抓住希望。“而且彼得·潘总是还有他的迷失男孩嘛。”

莱姆斯想，自己从来当男孩都太老了。但他确实迷失了，所以兴许这就够了。

“所以我是小叮当（注6）吗？”彼得的声音难得这么苦涩。他们差点忘了他的存在，莱姆斯看着他，眨了一下眼，试图道歉，但彼得继续说。“我也不走，你知道，这总算点什么吧。”

“当然算，”莉莉和莱姆斯几乎异口同声地说。莱姆斯沉默下来，但莉莉放开莱姆斯的手，比划着。“你也知道他们什么样子，彼得。但你留下西里斯一定会很高兴。”

“我知道，”彼得同意道，但那种奇怪的感觉依然存在于他的声音里。他低头看了一会，然后叹了口气，站起来迅速笑了一下。“我去帮詹姆。”他消失在了噪声渐小的房间里。

西里斯会回来的。詹姆气会消的。他们很快就会和好如初、如胶似漆。这就是他们俩的关系，这就是他们俩的脾气。对他们来说，一切都来得很容易——就连愤怒也不例外。

莱姆斯只是不知道这一点会不会改变。

注1：料理鼠王（Ratatouille）是2007年一部由皮克斯动画工作室制作、华特迪士尼出版的动画电影，讲述在嗅觉方面有着无与伦比的天赋的小老鼠雷米，不想过与垃圾堆为伴的生活，想要成为五星大厨的故事。它的英文片名Ratatouille来自一款同名法国菜式ratatouille（普罗旺斯杂烩）

注2：穆迪（Moody）和月亮脸（Moony）发音相近

注3：莱姆斯说You don't take anything seriously（是的，一不小心serious双关又来了）

注4：西里斯原文说的是pounding the shit out of each other，pounding在这里双关，一是用拳头打架，二是emmmm撞击（你懂的）。所以我翻成了“干架”和“干这个”，押个头韵

注5：彼得·潘（PeterPan）是苏格兰小说家及剧作家詹姆斯·马修·巴里笔下的虚构人物，为剧作《彼得·潘》中的主角之一。是失落男孩（Lost Boys）的首领，在永无乡（Neverland）冒险，其中遇到了小仙子、海盗、人鱼及美国原住民，偶尔也会遇到从梦幻岛以外的世界来的普通小孩，像是温蒂·达林（Wendy Darling）而彼得·潘也喜欢温蒂

注6：小叮当（TinkerBell）是个感情多变的美丽小仙子，她是小飞侠彼得潘忠实的伙伴，但也是个不折不扣的“醋坛子”，当温蒂和她的女儿珍妮进入彼得潘的生活得时候，她都曾经试图“铲除”她们，当然，温蒂和珍妮最后都安然无恙。她对彼得·潘的极度忠诚及奉献是永恒的。


	2. Chapter 2

**9 彼得的劝说没有成功**

“我是应该问你在做什么呢，还是假装没看见然后开始提前练习「我不知道，警官，我以前从没见过他」？”莱姆斯温和地问。他正在看《预言家日报》，头也不抬。

“叉子总是在同一个地方幻影显形。这可不行。他们在傲罗训练里都教了，你应该变着花样，这样对方才无法预测你的行动。”西里斯漫不经心地回答，绕着他让虫尾巴在地上鬼画符的如尼文缓缓画了一个圈。

“所以你这是要给他一个教训，为了他好？”

“没错，”西里斯停下来，朝莱姆斯露出一个灿烂的微笑。“能把椅子往后挪点不？”

“为什么？”

“因为他需要一个舞台。”彼得回答说，他大笔一挥，完成最后一个如尼文字符，站起来后退一步，审视自己的作品。

西里斯迅速施了两个咒，如尼文发出幽暗的光芒，又缓慢淡去。西里斯满意地笑了，走过来毫不客气地开始推沙发，根本不管莱姆斯还坐在上面。等推到他觉得合适的位置，他一屁股坐到莱姆斯旁边，轻而易举地凑过来吻了吻莱姆斯的脖子。一股电流条件反射般轻柔窜过莱姆斯的脊椎。“他什么时候过来？”

“等他和莉莉拜访完她妈妈——告诉她婚礼的日期。”莱姆斯靠在西里斯身上回答道。

西里斯伸手抢走了报纸。莱姆斯抬头的时候发现彼得在看他们，表情古怪地带着嫉妒。他一见莱姆斯就尴尬地移开了视线，假装对身边的黄油啤酒很感兴趣。

莱姆斯想他应该和彼得谈谈。彼得可能会觉得有点落单，自从他和西里斯……好吧，他和西里斯。但他和西里斯究竟算什么从来没被讨论过，而无论什么时候其中一人试图提起，话题总是不可避免地变成争吵。这些天，争吵总是以一个人或另一个人被推到床上而告终。或者跪在地上，或者……总之一切都不一样了。莱姆斯不想束缚西里斯。他不想当那个困住西里斯的人，因为他知道那是失去他的最快方式。而且他也偷偷在想，假如有一天一切败露，被外界认为和狼人做朋友总比和狼人上床好。

至于西里斯……莱姆斯不确定西里斯想要什么，但有时看起来他还在等待。有时他会盯着詹姆空出来的房间发呆，或者盯着他幻影移形回家的那个点——回他和莉莉的家——然后生猛和尖锐从他的每一个毛孔喷薄而出。莱姆斯不知道在西里斯心里他能否赶上詹姆一半。在他最黑暗的时刻，他会想，是否他只是西里斯的无奈之选，因为詹姆不想要他。

但这不是真的，这当然不是真的，莱姆斯知道。但彼得古怪的眼神，还有他越来越多地把时间花在工作和拜访母亲上，让莱姆斯觉得他也许会懂。那种被排除在外的感觉。

西里斯倒吸一口凉气分了他的心，他转身看西里斯看见了什么。“我知道。”他轻声说。那一部分他半小时之前刚刚读过。

“这些天杀的……没用的……他妈的…… **这群人全** 该被阿瓦达——他们脑子是被自己吃了吗——”

“没事的。我们都知道这一天会来。”不会没事，不可能没事：越来越多的法律条令被通过，保护纯血，限制麻瓜——还有狼人。最新一条说他不能工作。任何轻微的违规都自动发配阿兹卡班。所以莱姆斯现在每天上班都在犯法。但也不会太久了。还有一周就是满月，而他的老板告诉他，再请一天假就炒了他。

“没事？这他妈叫没事？这根本就不应该 **发生** ，月亮脸。而且我们在 **任其发生** 。邓布利多成立了一个社，但我们做了什么？天天他妈坐在家里。”

“他有计划——”

“他有个屁计划。”西里斯低吼。莱姆斯伸手抚摸他的头发，像给大脚板顺毛一样抚平他的怒气。

彼得捡起西里斯刚刚发作时扔到地上的报纸，安静地阅读了一会。“这不公平，月亮脸。”他安静地说。

莱姆斯对他微笑，西里斯摇了摇头。他平静了一点，但只有一点。“是马尔福。还有莱斯特兰奇兄弟。他们每天都他妈出入魔法部，和那些人交头接耳。你知道他正在密谋一个威森加摩的席位吗？”

“我知道。”莱姆斯安静地回答。

西里斯越说越气。“罗道夫斯还有他弱智的弟弟只会唯那个贱人和她的主人马首是瞻。她说什么他都照做不误。”

“他们也并不总是错的。”

彼得的声音让长篇大论的西里斯停了下来。莱姆斯看着他，惊讶地眨了一下眼睛。有那么一刻，他为彼得担心到忘了感觉受伤——对正处于狂怒状态的西里斯说这种话，无异于对着暴躁的公牛挥舞红旗。

在他们俩的双双瞪视下彼得有些窘迫，他甩了甩头。“我不是指、指杀人的那部分。或者狼人那部分。或者其他好多好多部分——但我意思是，他们想要限制我们在麻瓜面前的暴露程度，这是好事，不是吗？魔法部里有些人想和麻瓜结盟，那是……那是危险的，对我们来说。”

“他们 **一无所知** 。”西里斯阴沉地说。

彼得犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头。“我敢打赌他们也是这样说 **你** 的。”他举起一只手。“让我说完。我意思是，他们是错的，但我们不应该是……我说不好，更好的一方？正义的一方？所以难道我们不应该看到他们正确的那一小部分吗？而不是……而不是因为他们恨我们就恨回去？”

“如果你认识他们，你也会恨他们的。你会有一百万个 **理由** 恨他们。”西里斯语调平板地说。

彼得泄了气，眼睛飞快地瞟向窗外，就像在搜寻逃生出口。莱姆斯不理解。他也不明白彼得的意思，但他想要弄明白。他张嘴想要回答，但又一次被幻影显形的爆响打断。

詹姆的脚刚刚沾地就自动变形为鲜艳的红舞鞋，像极了多萝西的红宝石鞋（注1）。他们四个曾一起观看过那部电影，那天下午西里斯的电视机极其罕见地有信号，西班牙语配音让他们纵声大笑。莱姆斯抽了抽眼角，因为那双鞋子看上去不止小了一个码。

詹姆涨红了脸，看上去可笑至极。一秒钟之后，他开始手舞足蹈。莱姆斯猜他应该是在跳舞，但看起来更像是不情不愿的癫痫。

西里斯不愧是以喜怒无常著称，一个呼吸的时间就从怒气冲冲变为歇斯底里。他笑得无法自拔，优雅地从沙发上跳起来，大步走到莱姆斯的唱片机旁，带着莱姆斯教他的所有崇敬放上了唱片。

空气里顿时充满音乐，带着电流的细微叮咛。西里斯开始打拍子，彼得也大笑不止地站起来走到他身旁。詹姆朝着他们的方向比了个粗鲁无比的手势，然后放弃了挣扎，不再和鞋子作斗争，听凭命运摆布地满房间跳舞。

刚才的对话悄悄消失。莱姆斯最后看了一眼彼得，以防自己忘记，然后也跟着打起了拍子。

**10 据说他撕毁了蕾丝，但没人记仇**

“布莱克。”

“伊万斯。”

“如果我穿白色的水平都受到质疑，那 **你** 一戴上就应该化为灰烬。”莉莉伸手去抢面纱，但西里斯欢快地跑到了她够不着的地方。“西里斯，还给我！”

“先说那句话。”

“先说 **哪句话** ？”莉莉叉腰站着，苍白的脸颊染上红晕，一头红发乱糟糟的，不高兴的表情扯下了她的嘴角。

那一刻，西里斯几乎明白了詹姆为什么那么喜欢她、永远不可能对她放手。她生起气来真是美呆了。他能那么频繁地惹到她真是一件好事。“说我可以带他去过单身汉之夜而你不会生气。”西里斯顿了一下，又补充道。“还有，说我戴上比你好看。”

莉莉眨了一次眼睛，然后她的不高兴消失了，她大笑起来。“就这？好。我准了。拿出你的火焰威士忌和脱衣女巫来。”西里斯一下子震惊得说不出话，莉莉踮着脚尖，小心地从他头上取下面纱。“你知道吧，布莱克，总有一天你会意识到你不是失去了詹姆，而是得到了一个新朋友。而且这位新朋友戴头纱比你好看 **几百倍** 。”

西里斯拘谨地笑了笑，但他伸出手，帮她正了正头纱，手指顺着她一头火焰般的长发轻柔拂过。他退后半步，歪着头端详着她。“你戴上确实更好看。”他小声承认。

他转身离开的时候，正好和刚出门的莱姆斯视线交错。莱姆斯站在走廊，他的苍白疲倦和嘴角「我为你感到骄傲」的微笑都被西里斯看在眼里。“我要去开派对了。”他宣布道。

“我会告诉圣芒戈随时待命，准备应付火焰和酒精中毒。”莱姆斯干巴巴地回答。西里斯大笑，上前一把搂住他的腰，柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，一个轻轻的吻。莱姆斯的手反应太慢，莱姆斯的大脑想得太多，他还没有抱住西里斯就被他溜走了。

西里斯感觉到背后有两双眼睛，但他没有费心去回答眼神里的问题。今天是个不顾一切的好日子。

**11 最后大家一致决定吉迪翁作弊，詹姆噪音扰民**

詹姆正在用啼啭颤音唱“淘气妖精”（注2）最难听的一首歌，毫无技巧，全凭热情。他头上顶着一个塑料滤锅充当派对礼帽，衬衫领和脖子上全是口红印。他双眼有些失焦，痴痴地看着天花板。在刚刚唱歌的间隙，他忙着告诉天花板莉莉的脚趾有多么可爱。

天花板不为所动。但莱姆斯觉得很甜——令人作呕，但是很甜。

彼得躺在詹姆的旧床上不省人事。角落里，隆巴顿、沙克尔和芬维克正在和普威特兄弟打牌，那三人快把底裤都输光了。大概可能也许，因为这三个人都醉得不轻，但普威特兄弟清醒得跟什么似的。除了莱姆斯，似乎没人注意到。但莱姆斯没有指出。他可能还没醉，但他也不是很清醒。

他四脚朝天地躺在沙发上，西里斯一半靠在他身边、一半压在他身上。他的脸靠在莱姆斯肩头，偏头的角度刚好可以看见地上的詹姆。他很温暖，也很舒服，就算莱姆斯知道有一千个理由他们不该这样，每一个理由都比上一个更站不住脚。

凤凰社不大，每个人似乎都知道每个人的八卦，所以莱姆斯告诉自己这没什么大不了。所有人都知道他在和西里斯上床。如果他们介意就不会来了——的确就有人没来。

莱姆斯模糊地听见隔壁有人呕吐，要么是彼得要么是蒙顿格斯。习惯让他试图起来去看看，但一只长手臂拦住了他。“别动。”西里斯把脸埋进莱姆斯的侧颈，于是就这样，莱姆斯不动了。他躺回去，安静地听西里斯呼吸。

西里斯再一次抬起头看詹姆的时候，胡茬扎到了莱姆斯的脸颊。“我们真他妈该给他一个无声无息。”

“他很开心。”

西里斯又把头放回去，莱姆斯能感觉到他柔软而浓密的睫毛蹭着自己的脸。“还有两天他就是伊万斯夫人了。”

“我记得不是她改用他的姓吗，不过你说得对。”

西里斯闻起来像威士忌和蛋糕，莱姆斯睁眼看他离得太近的模糊五官时，便不再注意到他最近的瘦削。他闻起来和七年级最后那晚一模一样，那天他们四个人在公共休息室里一直喝到断片。他几乎可以假装时间没有流逝，周围还是格兰芬多的猩红和金色，一切都没有改变，不会改变。“你不要离开我。”西里斯的声音很安静。

莱姆斯张嘴想要许诺，但他又闭上了。他拱得更近一点，无视掉背景里吉迪翁的欢呼。“你喝醉了。”

“叉子根本不会唱歌。”

“我知道。”

“他唱起来难听死了。”

“你可以明天告诉他。”

西里斯笑了，笑意莱姆斯没看见但是能感觉到。突然，西里斯说，“我喜欢你的无尾礼服。”

莱姆斯不知道该如何作答，一秒钟之后他也不用回答了，因为西里斯开始轻柔地打鼾。这时詹姆唱出一个特别扰民的高音，令莱姆斯眼角一抽。

应该有人确保其他人安全到家，确保没人吐在地上，确保彼得不会用枕头把自己闷死，因为他喝醉了喜欢啮咬磨牙。

莱姆斯把这些任务交给别人，或者不存在的某人。他闭上眼睛，待在原地，假装两天就是永远，假装一切都没有改变。

**12 她只记得怎么变出猪鼻子，但忘了为什么要变**

“下次见到爸爸要怎么说？”

“操他妈的！”尼法朵拉机灵地回答，冲着西里斯露出一个灿烂的微笑。出于某种不知名的原因，她的嘴唇几秒钟之前变成了橘红色。

莱姆斯呻吟一声。“安多米达会杀了你的。”他说。

“她不会。要是妈咪生西里斯舅舅的气你要怎么说呀？”西里斯问朵拉，小姑娘因为他的问话笑得更开心了，虽然自从她妈妈把她送过来的那一刻起，她就拥有了西里斯的全部注意力。

她踮脚跳了起来。“妈咪，不要吼，拜——托——！西里斯舅舅是家族里唯一还 **爱我** 的人了！”她背诵道。

莱姆斯单手捂脸，叹了一口气。他放下手时，看见朵拉狡黠而邪恶的微笑。要是她把头发变成黑色，再稍微改变一下五官（还有桔红色的嘴唇），莱姆斯都要以为看着他的人是缩小版的西里斯。

可怜的安多米达可有好日子受了。

西里斯从地上把她舀起来放到沙发上，让她坐在自己身边。尼法朵拉小小的手紧紧抓住他的胳膊，让他疼得眼角抽搐。在西里斯的衬衫长袖下面，莱姆斯亲手包扎的绷带缠绕着他的手臂。绷带遮住了一道西里斯从未告诉他缘由的伤疤，但只要他一低头一定会对它怒目而视。“安迪来接你的时候你要怎么迎接她呀？”

“妈咪。”朵拉纠正道，朝他挪近了一点。

“妈咪，”西里斯同意道，满怀爱意地对她微笑。“紫色头发？”

“上次就是紫色头发。”

“猫眼睛？”

“她见过了。”

西里斯想了想。“猪鼻子？”

尼法朵拉的脸瞬间亮了起来。“这个新！好嘞！”但她停下来皱眉。“猪鼻子长啥样？”她问，“啥”字只有一点点吐字不清。在说话的间隙莱姆斯看见她用舌尖顶那颗摇摇欲坠的门牙。

“月亮脸会告诉你的。月亮脸，变只猪出来。”西里斯命令道，明亮的笑容转向他。

“不要。”

“为什么？”

“因为那样我们的公寓里就会有一只猪。”

西里斯不耐烦地哼了一声，东张西望最后终于发出一声胜利的大叫。他跳了起来，单手（完好无损的那只）把朵拉提起来抱在腰间。她把小小的脑袋靠在他的肩头，当他走近橱柜时她把短发变成了荧光绿色。西里斯从橱柜里拿出一盒火腿罐头，上面画着一只圆滚滚的猪。“瞧见了吗，就长这个样子。”

“噢。”朵拉皱起小脸，仔细研究那上面的图案，然后抬起头。她的脸开始变化，鼻子冒出奇怪的角度，直到最终变成猪鼻子的形状。“怎么样？”她的声音透过猪鼻子有点瓮。

“再平一点点。”西里斯指示道，大笑着推她的鼻子直到它凹进去。她照做之后他露齿而笑。“完美。”他响亮地、自豪地吻了她的额头一下，然后把她放下来，在冰箱里一通翻找，拖出安多米达放进去的那杯果汁。他懒得拿杯子，就这么递给小朵拉。

她胸前会全洒上葡萄汁的，莱姆斯想。但当西里斯在他身边坐下时他没有说话。西里斯的手松松地搭在沙发靠背，差一点就圈住莱姆斯的肩膀。

幻影显形的爆响让西里斯径直跳起来冲向尼法朵拉，莱姆斯都已经拔出魔杖了才看清詹姆苍白的脸。一秒钟之后彼得也出现了，看见朵拉后他皱了皱鼻子。彼得一直不太会带孩子。“你们好。”他招呼道。

西里斯没太注意他，灰眼睛对詹姆眯起。“发生什么事了？”他质问道。

詹姆摇摇头，含混地摆了摆手。“莉莉她……”

莱姆斯的胃瞬间收缩，脸上血色尽失。“怎么了？詹姆，是哪里？她没事吧？我们要不要……”

“她没事……她为什么会有个猪鼻子？”詹姆盯着尼法朵拉问。

“哄哄。”朵拉学了一声猪叫，然后又露出灿烂微笑。

“她怀孕了。”詹姆微弱地说。

“我 **没有** 。你必须成年才能生小宝宝。爸爸跟我讲过小狗的事。我只是有个猪鼻子而已。”尼法朵拉叉着腰，义愤填膺地说。正如莱姆斯所料，她的脸从鼻子往下都染成了紫色，包括她的胸前。她现在的猪鼻子让她看起来就像在蓝莓堆里拱过。

“什么？不不，我说的是莉莉。莉莉怀孕了。”詹姆回答她，就好像他还没完全跟上对话，没意识到他在和一个孩子说话。

“哦。”朵拉停顿了一下，耸耸肩。“操他妈的！”

西里斯瞪着詹姆，他表情里的某样东西莱姆斯远远无法定义。但很快，他露出微笑，耸了耸肩。“我想她都替我们总结完了。”

詹姆瘫倒在一把扶手椅里。“我不知道这是怎么发生的。”

“你需要一张 **图解** 吗？我敢打赌朵拉能为你讲解。朵拉，小宝宝是哪儿来的？”西里斯问她，深刻表明他在安慰一个即将为人父的好哥们方面有多么一无是处。

“有时，当一个爸爸非常非常爱一个妈妈的时候，或者一只母狗——也就是女的狗狗——当一只母狗想要小狗狗而一只男狗正好在周围，他们——”尼法朵拉立刻开始了，听到「母狗」两个字西里斯笑得眼泪水都出来了。

“那个，不用了。谢谢。彼得，你能不能……带朵拉到楼下去，给她看看西里斯的摩托？”詹姆的打断有点绝望。

“不要带她离开边界。”西里斯抢在莱姆斯前面厉声说。一秒钟之后莱姆斯说了同样的话。

彼得看上去对这一任务不很高兴，但他没有反对。“我有漫画，你想看看吗？”他问小姑娘。

小姑娘皱了皱鼻子，但还是乖乖地朝他的房间跑去。彼得拖着脚追在后面，表情明显老大不情愿。莱姆斯看着詹姆微笑了一下。“恭喜啊，叉子。”

“你要当 **爸爸** 了。”西里斯告诉他。很难说他是激动还是震惊。

詹姆眨了一下眼，眼镜把他的榛色瞳仁放大了许多倍。“我知道……”他突然恐慌发作。“要是我搞砸了怎么办？要是我 **当不好** 爸爸孩子 **恨我** 怎么办？”

“不会。你会是个好爸爸。我们会帮你。”西里斯说。“我们不会让你搞砸的。”

莱姆斯听着他们俩说话，很安静。詹姆看上去害怕、担心，莱姆斯懂他。这个世界不适合新生儿，这个世界不适合任何人。但是现在詹姆笑了起来，微不足道而又心满意足。

“你这下真长大了，叉子。”月亮脸安静地说。

在他身边，彼得·潘哈哈大笑。“我们永远不会长大，我们只会变老变皱。”但西里斯的眼角余光在看彼得和朵拉，詹姆不再一拍即合陪他冒险，虫尾巴每天按时上班按时回家早早上床睡觉。

这也许就是长大的感觉吧，莱姆斯想。他不是没有害怕过当一切结束，他们四个会渐渐分道扬镳，曾经的密不可分原来不过是命运之线的短暂交错。

相信他们可以留在永无乡是一种安慰。即使只有一会。

**13 事实上，是莉莉先提起的**

公寓很安静，西里斯像被子一样包裹着莱姆斯，温暖、汗湿而沉重。他还留在莱姆斯里面，嘴唇在莱姆斯脖颈印下一串吻。最近这样的时刻不多。傲罗训练和凤凰社任务让西里斯神经紧绷，他心事太多难以在莱姆斯身边安静躺下——至少西里斯是这么告诉自己的。他不愿去想，也许是他自己不肯在情事后面对莱姆斯，因为大多数时候，那样太令人困惑。他更不愿去想，有时候，他觉得月亮脸也不肯在事后面对他。他们读不懂对方。每一天，没说出口和不能说出口的话都像高塔一样越堆越高，摇摇欲坠。

但今晚不一样。今晚，西里斯把所有不能说的话都写在了莱姆斯的皮肤上，同时感受着莱姆斯的指尖在他身上描摹出地图。

有时，晃神真的很容易。说太多。要太多。很容易忘记他索取得越多，月亮脸逃得越远，他有一百条理由可以说服自己他们俩不应该在一起。

但至少现在还没有。西里斯深吸一口属于他的味道，手掌摩挲他修长的大腿，然后在他身旁躺下。他滑出莱姆斯身体的时候听见一声难忍的失落溢出他的喉头。

西里斯把头靠在莱姆斯肩上，双腿交缠在一起。莱姆斯的手指梳理他的头发时他的眼睛就盯着床边的墙。他不想说话。不想冒僭越雷池的险。从什么时候起他们暗暗画下了界限，明码标价地告诉对方不能跨越？但他还是听见自己说：“你觉得他是认真的吗？”

“当然。”莱姆斯安静地说，拇指抚摸西里斯的耳廓。

西里斯没有问他怎么知道他们在说谁。“真他妈愚蠢，居然让我对一个孩子负责。”

“我说不好。朵拉不就挺喜欢你？”

西里斯哼了一声。“她太小了，还分不清是非好坏。他要真敢让我当那孩子的教父，莉莉能把他头扯下来。”

“安多米达总能明辨是非吧，可她放心让你照管。而且我很怀疑没有莉莉的允许詹姆会这样说。”倒也是，安迪有时会让他帮忙照看。西里斯私下认为这是她想告诉女儿，母亲的家族里并不全是魔鬼。而等她长大到能够了解家庭出身的那一天，她就会知道，他们并不都是因为她有个麻瓜出身的父亲就希望她不得好死的食死徒。

而且莱姆斯另一句话也说对了。没有莉莉的允许詹姆是不会说的。再也不了。

“你觉得我能胜任吗？”他的声音听起来微弱、不确定，他绷紧身体，他还残留有足够的布莱克血统讨厌这一点。所以他开始吻莱姆斯，试图掩盖刚刚自己说过的话。

莱姆斯纤细的手指游走着，安抚他重新放松下来。有时候西里斯真恨啊，恨他知道所有安抚自己的方式，恨他能一眼看穿西里斯避重就轻对他撒的谎。莱姆斯的谎言西里斯就看不出来。他离月亮脸躺得再近，对月亮脸想要什么依然一无所知。他一直是他们之中最会撒谎的那一个——西里斯只希望自己能不要记得这么清楚。“当然，我觉得你会是个很棒的教父。”莱姆斯安慰道。西里斯非常想要相信他是真心的，但他不能确定。

“反正也不重要。”西里斯的声音粗哑。

“是的。”莱姆斯同意道。因为教父教母只在亲生父母死了之后才重要，但莉莉和詹姆不会死的。如果说真有人会死，那个人多半是莱姆斯。近来他和邓布利多见面之后，整夜整夜不知所踪，回到家也是筋疲力尽、一言不发。或者也有可能是西里斯，他现在追杀的人多是他童年时期的玩伴，那个时候他还太小，分不清对错黑白，不知道父母也可能是错的。

西里斯在莱姆斯的肩上印下一吻，他用舌尖描摹着一道旧伤疤，刻意无视掉旁边新的那个。旧伤他可以碰，用舌尖或者手指，但新伤他会回避，因为那属于月亮脸不为人知的秘密的一部分。西里斯有种感觉，无论他已经对莱姆斯的哪一部分宣誓主权，那些新的、隐秘的伤疤都不包括在内。“我可以教他飞行，和詹姆一起。我们可以一起教他。”

“也许是个女孩呢，”莱姆斯温柔地提醒他，歪过头，献祭一样对西里斯献上他长长的脖颈。

“女孩也一样教。我会带她骑飞天摩托。”

“好的。那么等莉莉对你施完咒，我会拿把小扫帚归拢你的碎片。”莱姆斯喃喃回答。

西里斯朗声大笑，突兀而大声。“我——”那个字就在舌尖。轻而易举。如果他说了，那么一切不该说的理由都不再重要，因为事已至此。

但他没有。他在莱姆斯的喉结上啄了一口，尖锐而亲昵，手指一路下滑到他腰侧，找到那个总是让莱姆斯颤抖的点。

莱姆斯转过头，短短时间之内他的瞳孔颜色又染上了欲望的深色，然后西里斯想起了满月有多近。一阵电流窜过他的脊椎，他的xx抖了一下，缓慢抬头——是的，只需要莱姆斯用这种眼神看他一眼。莱姆斯向下伸手握住他，轻轻撸动。“这么快？”他问，嘴角藏不住笑意。

西里斯闭上眼，轻声呻吟。“还不都怪你。”

“好，怪我。”莱姆斯说完，轻快地翻身压在西里斯身上。几乎是条件反射地，西里斯伸手把他拉得更近，分开双腿迎接他。“我想应该轮到我了。”他喃喃道，低头吻住西里斯的唇。

“操我。”西里斯同意道。但更像一声呼吸吐进莱姆斯嘴里。没关系，月亮脸会懂。明天他再跟詹姆谈。明天邓布利多可能会呼叫。明天他们可能会像一对相反的括号躺在床上，同床异梦。

但不是今晚。

母亲节快乐！（这篇请一定要看图片鸭～

**14 次日清晨 再加一条**

月亮在他的肌肤上蚀刻了新的伤疤，每一道都痛得钻心剜骨，但莱姆斯他妈不在乎。他感觉它们应该在那儿。毕竟，其他狼人都有。不是所有人都有三个阿尼玛格斯做朋友。而如果他想与他们联络（为了邓布利多，为了凤凰社），那么他就必须看上去和他们相似，但境况又要稍好一点——不能太多，必须让他们认为他值得信任且真正理解；不能太少，因为他代表着未来的希望。这样才能说服他们事情还有转机。

没有结果。总是没有结果。但他必须一直试下去。

他仰面朝天躺在自己床上，泛红的伤口尚未愈合。低下头的话，能看见道道伤疤纵横交错。他就像一个缝合起来的拼贴画，像弗兰肯斯坦的怪物（注3）。有时，他看着自己的身体，想，西里斯怎么会想要他呢？

但西里斯就在他身边，轻手轻脚、小心翼翼地为他包扎绷带。他的治疗魔咒还是那么差，不管他在他身上练习过多少次。莱姆斯太累了，累到不想说话，也不想迎接他明知会来的一切。因为，如果说莱姆斯的任务让他虚弱无力、支离破碎，那么西里斯的任务只会让他锋芒毕露、危险致命。西里斯的身体会像漏电的电线一样劈啪作响，眼里闪着疯狂的光。这些天，莱姆斯太累了，累到无法向自己抵赖西里斯和他的堂姐有多像。贝拉特里克斯身上有着同样强烈的、近乎疯狂的魔法能量。

西里斯最最无法忍受沉默。所以他选择将其打破。他大声叱骂邓布利多，抱怨那些秘密行动和狗日的规矩，而莱姆斯听之任之。当他终于觉得自己需要回应时，他只是耸了耸肩，试着用轻快的语调说，“这是任务嘛。也许下一个任务是确保食死徒没有给霍格莫德的黄油啤酒下毒也说不定？”

他记得西里斯一跃三尺的模样，他记得他下巴紧绷的线条。“他妈的，谁对谁错又有什么关系？看看我们这边现在都在做些什么！去他妈的，让他们自相残杀。”

“你不是这个意思，你不会想让不测发生。”但也许西里斯就是这个意思，也许西里斯听见了他声音里的不确定，因为西里斯沉下了脸。

“我的想与不想，你又知道什么。”他把莱姆斯的魔杖扔在床上，触手可及，然后头也不回地转身离开。莱姆斯又累又痛，他不记得上一次感觉这么孤单是什么时候。他想叫他回来，告诉他我相信你，告诉他这么多年来他一直小心翼翼保守的一切，但那些话如鲠在喉，他能做的，只有静静倾听靴子叩击地面，渐行渐远。幻影移形的爆响像远方的一声惊雷。

然后只有他孤身一人。

等待。

也许他不知道他在等待什么。也许他害怕自己已经知晓答案。

西里斯回到家时已是午夜，莱姆斯能闻到——满月还太近，狼吻还不远——闻到他身上威士忌下浓浓的香水味。一个味道，就足以昭示所有的故事和借口。他想知道她漂不漂亮。他想知道她贴上来的柔软身躯是不是唾手可得，他还想知道西里斯有没有保证会再给她打电话。

他没有问。“对不起。”他主动说。

“嗯。”西里斯说。这已经接近西里斯道歉的极限了。“今晚会议之后大家约好去喝两杯，你去吗？”

“去。”一阵尴尬的沉默过后两人同时开口。“你可以——”

“你想要我——”

“留下。”最后还是莱姆斯帮两个人说完了那句话。西里斯点点头，伸手扯掉衬衫，莱姆斯假装没有看见他喉咙上的吻痕。

没有承诺。没有断言。他们之间从来不说这些。他从来没要过，西里斯也从来没给过。他不能因为西里斯没有答应过的事情责怪他。西里斯向来如此。他知道的，他一直都知道的。

莱姆斯只是不知道为什么他的心还是会痛。“先洗个澡吧。”他说，听上去云淡风轻。他为此感到骄傲，因为他心里有一部分想要发作，他心里有一部分想要伤害，想要怪罪，想要发泄怒火，这样他们之间除了冷淡的面具还能 **剩下点什么** 。但也许冷淡只是他一个人的面具，西里斯生来如此。

西里斯愣了一下。阴影下莱姆斯看不清他的表情，只有苍白的皮肤和空白的眼睛。但下一秒他便离开了房间，浴室里响起水流声。

莱姆斯想那一闪而过的也许是受伤。

他倒想说自己不至于幸灾乐祸。

**15 他甚至都没亲自问过**

莱姆斯瘦到西里斯都能摸出他肋骨的形状。黑眼圈常年盘桓不去，而只要西里斯够用心，他甚至能看清皮肤下涌动的淡蓝色血管。他的任务一次比一次去得久，他回来的时候一次比一次不像人。他看上去比他的实际年岁老好多，又有谁能想到他只是个刚刚踏出霍格沃茨校园的少年。

西里斯和邓布利多的见面总是不可避免地演变成争吵。他很愤怒——为他们的损失，为他们的坐视不管，为邓布利多强行塞进他生命和友谊里的秘密。他会愤怒地质问答案，而邓布利多只会悲哀一笑，摇摇头说他不是上帝，他也没有所有的答案。

那西里斯就不懂他凭什么能在他们的人生中扮演上帝。

在莱姆斯第一次失踪一周后——整整一周——西里斯崩溃了，他出去找他。他去了那些一个人去不安全的地方。他没抱多大希望，他只是需要做点什么，而这是能维持他理智的最后一根稻草。

他遇见了他的堂姐。一如既往的白金色头发和精致五官，一袭漂亮的天蓝色长袍，怀里抱着她的新生儿。她的腰肢纤细得根本看不出来生过孩子。纳西莎不是贝拉特里克斯，但西里斯不确定自己是否应该为此感到高兴。贝拉会直接得多。

刚刚做了母亲的纳西莎吐词谨慎、字句斟酌。她知道的很多，说的却很少。她杀人从来不不需要用魔杖，这让人很难全心全意地恨她。她谈起雷古勒斯，那种西里斯拒绝感受的失去之痛就这样烙在他的胸前。他的弟弟是个食死徒混蛋，而西里斯花了很长时间受训如何在必要的时候杀死他们。但曾经，他也是个因为怕黑而偷偷钻进哥哥被窝的小孩。西里斯从未告诉过他们的母亲。他从未告诉过任何人。但身边那具小小身体的热度他记了很多年。他曾许诺护他安全，虽然当时翻着白眼，因为黑暗有什么好怕的。当时他是这么想的，现在不了。有些晚上，对有些人来说， **他** 正是那个令他们闻风丧胆的存在。西里斯不确定一个有选择性的杀手是不是就比大开杀戒的野兽好，还是那只是让你更有目的性。

然后纳西莎谈起姓氏和家族，说就算他背叛了他们，他依然是一个布莱克，他的朋友们和他们的社再清楚不过。说着纳西莎笑了，嘴角尖尖，眼神狡黠，然后问他，既然他都跟黑暗生物同枕共眠，他真的知道自己在为谁效忠吗？毕竟，黑暗生物最后都属于黑魔王。

西里斯拂袖而去。留下一句不能被称为是谎言、但他自己也不相信的话。当他回到那个越来越不像家的公寓时，莱姆斯正在熟睡。躺在他自己的床上，疲倦，憔悴。

西里斯没有吵醒他。

早上他走的时候莱姆斯还没有醒。轮到他见邓布利多了。轮到他接一些他无法提起的任务。轮到他提问却永远也得不到答案。

他有时也会猜，假如他不姓布莱克，他是否能有幸得到答案。

**16 会议急转直下 没有时间了**

莱姆斯把哈利抱在怀里，莉莉睡眼惺忪地靠在詹姆身上，彼得坐在他旁边，西里斯则坐在沙发旁边的地板上，面前摆着一杯没有动过的威士忌。

睡梦中的哈利流着口水，莱姆斯温柔地用毛毯轻轻擦去。他好小——微小而易碎。每隔几秒钟莱姆斯就感觉到詹姆的视线，看着他怀里抱着的婴儿。或者看着他。他说不好。

除了社里开会，他们已经有一个月没聚在一起了，这感觉像是整整一年。而现在气氛很怪，空气里充斥着太多的沉默。每个人说的话都有太多的隐喻。“不会太久了。”他最后开口说，因为总得有人打破沉默。

莉莉醒了一些，虚弱一笑。“当然。”

“那逼现在会自己出来行动了，很快就会有人把他打倒的。”西里斯说。在看到莉莉不满的目光后（脏话），他无辜地笑了一下。「他」这次出来为的是梅多思——上次会议一直和邓布利多交头接耳的梅多思。看向他们五人的目光停留太久的梅多思。

莱姆斯不由自主地低头看着怀里的婴儿。邓布利多说的那个预言在他脑后响起。哈利还这么小，他怎么可能是一切宇宙的中心呢？

“是的，快了！”彼得快速同意道。他听上去很紧张，没能掩盖住压力下的不适。他听上去就像二年级时候的他——紧张，重复，不知所措。不知道藏在那具紧张躯壳下的人是谁。但现在，大家都知道了。

“就当是度假了，还不用给你们这群混蛋带纪念品。”詹姆露出一个疲倦的微笑，有气无力地同意道。逃跑和躲藏不适合詹姆。莱姆斯想。没有莉莉和哈利，他会和西里斯一样愤怒而生猛。但他们让他变得温柔。无论搬家有多累人，他都会拼尽全力保证他们安全。莱姆斯在想还要多久爱丽丝和弗兰克也会带着小纳威东躲西藏。

詹姆站起来，接过哈利。“那么，明天会议之后，我们就——”

“——就说再见了。”莉莉帮他说完。然后做了个鬼脸，修正道，“暂时。”

西里斯也站了起来，攥紧拳头又松开，瞟了一眼厨房旁边墙上钉着的巨大羊皮纸（他们已经习惯它的存在了）。“没错……”

西里斯和詹姆长长地看了对方一眼，然后詹姆无助地看向莉莉，莉莉绷紧嘴唇，几不可见地摇了摇头。西里斯耸了耸肩，仿佛她刚刚给出了某种答案，然后伸出手指梳理哈利乱糟糟的黑发。“回见了，叉子。”他单手抱住詹姆，小心别压到哈利，然后又抱了抱莉莉。所有人都默契地假装没看见她眼里强忍的泪水。

莱姆斯和彼得也站了起来。彼得很快地抱了他一下，依然很紧张，他的视线和莱姆斯交错了一秒，然后又迅速闪向西里斯。

莱姆斯明白他的意思。彼得和他聊过。聊上一次和莱斯特兰奇们交火时他们为什么都不咒西里斯，或者只是咒着玩玩。也聊西里斯的频繁消失，和那意味着什么。梅多思、普雷威特兄弟、芬维克和其他十几二十个人的名字从嫌疑人里被划去，加入了死者的名单。西里斯有时看他的眼神若有所思而捉摸不透，莱姆斯想，他应该也明白的。

但莱姆斯没有听。他不需要听彼得说，他自己长了眼睛。这不过是他们闭口不谈的又一件事而已。

詹姆用力握了握莱姆斯的手臂道别，却没有和他拥抱。莉莉的拥抱停留得过长了一秒，喃喃地在他耳边说“保重”，莱姆斯不得不用力咬住舌尖才没有逃跑。

一秒钟之后他们离开了。无论刚才他们说的如何好听，这就是告别了，而大家都心知肚明。虫尾巴埋下头，耸了耸肩。“我也该走了——我今天得早点到岗。”他的告别仓促而别扭，莱姆斯从来没见过他的新公寓，他想他大概也见不到了。

西里斯沉默着站在他身后，感觉有一个世纪那么远。莱姆斯多想伸手触碰他。话语堵在他的喉头，挣扎着想要涌出。他想说对不起，想告诉西里斯他还在这儿。

想告诉他，不是我。

他也想问是不是西里斯。想知道，最后，血统和出身是否真的胜过一切。

他最后说出口的却是，“我明天就走。开完会。”

“猜到了。”西里斯终于看了他一眼，莱姆斯从他的表情里只读到冷漠。“你想来一炮吗？”

莱姆斯想抚摸他、亲吻他，想回到两年之前依然幸福的时候。他讨厌他这样随口一问——如此冷漠，如此粗俗。他了解西里斯，不会不知道这是弃如敝履，但他还是说，好。

西里斯的灰眼睛一闪，他笑了，冷峻而毫无幽默感，就像他心里有什么东西即将化成碎片。他点点头，伸手拉过莱姆斯，亲吻暴力而无章法，暴露了他并没有看上去那么冷漠。而莱姆斯悉数奉还。他只能用嘴唇在西里斯身上打下烙印，将他们的历史画在彼此的皮肤上。

这不够。这远远不够。但这不问不说的短暂休止符是莱姆斯所拥有的一切，他还无法放手。

**17 她相信二者皆非**

西里斯用魔法在墙上开凿的壁炉里，莉莉苍白无助却深信不疑的脸渐渐淡去。「 **不是他，西里斯。你知道不是他。所有人之中你最应该知道。** 」她如是说。西里斯极力想要相信，但名单越来越短。出卖普雷威特兄弟的只可能是那几个人，能泄露芬维克下落的更少。每死一个人就意味着嫌疑名单上划掉一个名字，意味着杀人凶手和他的月亮脸之间少了一重阻碍。因为彼得的暗示他差点把那家伙打穿墙壁，但他记得他苍白恐惧的面孔。「 **还能是谁呢，大脚板？** 」他问。光是问出这个问题他都紧张得要命，但他还是逼自己说了。实话实说，西里斯也一直在扪心自问。

“那么，是时候了。”身后莱姆斯的声音很轻，但西里斯知道他在那儿。从他走出房间的那一刻起就知道。

西里斯低下头，压下一股窜上脊椎的颤抖。

“是吧。”

他转身看着莱姆斯，莱姆斯也看着他。不知从何时起，他们俩中间多了一条线，以前从未有过，现在宛如天堑。

可西里斯实在忍不住。他捧起月亮脸的脸，用力地吻他。粗鲁，赤裸，分毫不让。掺杂愤怒，当然，因为他无法克制不愤怒。他的怒气如影随形。他太希望事情不要朝那个方向发展，有时甚至会浑身发抖。

西里斯抽回的时候露出微笑，这多么讽刺，多么讽刺。“这全是无稽之谈，你知道。我们一个月内都会死。”他自己甚至都半心半意地相信（另一半认为这如果是真的说不定会容易一些）。

“别这么说。”

“开会见。”

他的所有家当都被收进包里甩在肩后。他离开的时候摩托车在他胯下突突作响，轰鸣的引擎声淹没了其他一切，他把「所有」留在了身后。

**18 公约变成了呈堂证供**

“这些东西我们怎么处理？”金斯莱·沙克尔朝贴了一墙的破旧羊皮纸扬扬头，羊皮纸上墨迹纵横。

穆迪拄着拐杖一步一顿地走过去，眯起眼睛看了半天。“撕下来。放进证物袋。拿回去让部里检查一下有没有隐藏的如尼文。”

金斯莱翻了个白眼，但照做了。公寓里空空如也，但他们还是得例行检查一遍，在允许麻瓜住进来之前消除一切痕迹。他在寻找布莱克可能留下的蛛丝马迹，说不定会暗示其他食死徒的下落，即使他心里知道以布莱克的聪明程度这不可能。“如果最后检查没问题，卢平可能会——”

“封起来。”穆迪又说，语调平板，不容置喙。

金斯莱不是一个轻易投降的人，所以他思考了一下。但他最后还是点点头，小心翼翼地解除将公约粘在墙上的咒语。

他认为卢平大概也不会想要。

——全文完——

注1：红宝石鞋（Ruby Slippers）是电影《绿野仙踪》中由朱迪·嘉兰饰演的主角多萝西盖尔所穿的鞋子。1939年的电影《绿野仙踪》堪称好莱坞经典作品之一，女演员朱迪·嘉兰主演此片一举成名

注2：淘气妖精是巫师界的一个流行乐队，领唱叫 **胖墩勃德曼** ( **Stubby Boardman** )。1995年时《唱唱反调》刊登了《小天狼星——像画上的这么黑吗？》一文。文章中珀基斯夫人表示她在报纸上看到小天狼星的照片时，一眼就认出那是勃德曼。她说是一个假名，人们以为是小天狼星布莱克的那个人实际上是伪装过的胖墩勃德曼。但是因为那时勃德曼正与她共进晚餐，所以他不可能杀死小矮星彼得和十二个麻瓜

注3：弗兰肯斯坦的怪物是玛丽·雪莱的作品《科学怪人》中的虚构角色。故事主要描述一个科学家的疯狂计划，维克多·弗兰肯斯坦计划要靠自己的力量创造一个生命体，一个完美的人。于是，他从坟场精挑细选后挖出尸块，以专业知识判断还能使用哪部分，再将之拼成人型，通过电击赋予他生命。不久，弗兰肯斯坦便发现这是个严重的错误，他制造了一个怪物。怪物先是杀死了弗兰肯斯坦的弟弟，然后又杀死了他亲爱的新娘伊丽莎白。于是，他开始追杀这个怪物，怪物也本能地逃亡，双方发生多次冲突。最后弗兰肯斯坦死去了，怪物也自焚而死。怪物常常被人们认为叫“弗兰肯斯坦”，但实际在小说中怪物是没有名字的，“弗兰肯斯坦”其实是那个制造怪物的疯狂科学家的名字，小说中常以“生物”、“魔鬼”、“怪物”、“東西”、“不幸者”等词语代称。（来源：维基百科）


End file.
